Preparation
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: A date is set for the wedding of Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. How will they handle the sudden news? Read to find out! Story is better than the summary!


**A/N: Okay so I'm attempting my first Ranma fic. It's Ranma/Akane, and I really hope it works good. If not, oh well!**

"**Preparation"**

**by Shades of Midnight-26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ranma½. **

* * *

There was finally a date. The big day, had a big date. The big day meaning Ranma and Akane's wedding, and the big date being sometime in mid-summer. Okay so there was no _exact_ date, but time frame was just as good. 

Ranma and Akane didn't take to the "good news" so good at first.

"Married!?! In mid summer!?!" Akane yelled, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but we are!" Genma said.

"We've stalled long enough! It's time for the big day!" Soun said.

"Come on, pop! Be reasonable!" Ranma said to his dad.

"Ranma my boy, it's time you manned up to your responsibility to take over the dojo. Are you going to do it or not?" Genma asked.

"Why now? Why is it different than any other time?" Akane asked.

"Because! Kasumi and Nabiki are moving out soon, going to different places. We want them to be here for it!" Soun told them, "We're counting on you two!" He then started to cry.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Try not to cry." Akane said in an exasperated voice, "I guess if it means that much to you, right Ranma?"

"Uh, I guess."

Of course, things still didn't change over the past days for the two. There was still constant bickering and fights. And just because they were going to get married, doesn't mean that Shampoo or Ukyo would quit, either. If anything, they were worse than usual.

O-O-O-O

Now that the news had sunk in completely, they realized they had a lot to think about other than what dress Akane would get, or who to invite. No no, they had to think about what would happen between the two. From what they knew, the other didn't even love the other.

"Ranma," Ranma turned around from his spot on the porch to look at the source of the voice, "You can't stay there forever." Akane said as she sat next to him, "So, what're you thinking about any way?"

"Nothing that you would like to know." He answered.

"Oh really?" Akane asked as she moved her head right in front of his, "Try me."

"I was just thinking," He started, "It's gonna take me a long time for me to get used to this, you being my wife I mean." He said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Akane replied, "Weird, huh? It's like, I always knew we were going to have to get married sometime, but now that there's a date and all, it just seems like... like something completely new."

"Yeah no kidding. But I've also been thinking..." Ranma trailed off.

"Huh?" Akane asked.

"Maybe it won't be so bad once it actually happens." He said. A small blush crept upon his face, "Maybe, you being my wife, won't be completely as bad as it seems."

"I know that I'm not exactly picture perfect. I mean, there are a lot of girls who are better than me. Just look at Shampoo or Ukyo. They're cute, and they can cook. Not to mention, they wait on you hand and foot." Akane said. A tear ran down her cheek as she finished the statement, "I just feel left out is all. I can't do any of that." Ranma then noticed that she was crying.

"Uh hey! Wait a minute Akane! Don't cry! I'm marrying you, aren't I?" Ranma asked.

"Gee, you make it sound like a chore." She replied.

"It's not a chore! I mean, I didn't decide it or nothing, but it's definitely better than my other options!" Ranma said.

"Ranma? Can I ask you something?" Akane asked.

"Uh yeah." Her seriousness was kind of scaring him. It was almost intimidating in a weird way.

"If you did have the choice, would you still want to marry me?" She asked. She looked at him right in the eyes. She was blushing, and then he started to blush, too. He had to think about this question; he wanted to answer truthfully, and the truth was that he _did_ want to marry her. But he didn't want to sound soft.

"I already said your better than my other options." He finally answered.

"So what? You would?" Akane asked.

"I told you!" He yelled.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! You're just too stupid to know!"

"I am not stupid! You don't make sense!"

"Yes I do! I already told you!"

"No you didn't! It's an easy question; would you marry me or not!?" Akane yelled.

"Yes! Alright? I would marry you!" Ranma yelled. They immediately stopped yelling and looked at each other. They were standing on the porch, just looking at each other. They then sat back down and didn't face each other.

"Can I ask you something else?" Akane asked as they both just stared into the yard.

"What?" He asked.

"If I said that I love you, would you still hate me?" Akane asked. She had a big blush on her face. Ranma looked at her and blushed.

"Akane?" He looked at her to see if she was serious, and she was. He smirked, "I don't hate you." He said simply, "And if you said I love you to me, I'd have to say that I love you, too."

"Ranma?" Akane said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it was cute, and nice, and totally very incredibly OOC. sigh. That is deffinetly my biggest weakness! And I thought it got cheesey... oh well! I just want to know if you guys liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
